1. Technical Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, a method of processing an image, and a method of processing an ultrasonic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various imaging apparatuses have been used to capture external or internal images of an object.
Examples of the various imaging apparatuses may include a camera, a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and so on.
Such an imaging apparatus collects various data regarding an object using radiation such as visible rays, infrared rays, and X-rays, ultrasonic waves, and so, in order on to generate an image based on the data.
A user has difficulty in directly analyzing and reading data collected by an imaging apparatus. Thus, in general, a predetermined image processing process is performed upon the data collected by the imaging apparatus via a predetermined image processor installed in the imaging apparatus in order to convert the data into an image that is visible to the user.